


Not it´s love, really... (// ▽ //)

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Wally escapes daily from his obligations hoping to play video games with him but that idiot always ruins him, Isn't there something they can do alone without talking about her?Alternate UniverseWally is 16 years oldHappy Valentine's Day ♡ \ (̄ ▽ ̄) / ♡
Relationships: Wallabee Beetles/Nigel Uno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Not it´s love, really... (// ▽ //)

**Author's Note:**

> The work original is in Spanish, the translation is very raw made by me (student level) please if you see mistakes, tell me in the comments that really help me.  
> Thank you Alphabetical TQM * w * ( (He doesn't is into this community))

He doesn't know what impulse or when started all, but didn't want to hear him talk anymore, he doesn't care how beautiful is that girl or if she is good kissing, didn't want to hear how fascinated is by her body or if feel horny just looking her, they are playing video games  **"For God Sake"** he shouted tired of hearing it

This is the only time of day they spent together, And it's just talking about her? He always should fight to have time with him, forcing him to miss the trainings or classes, going out late at night to have fun and even he run away from his own punishments, And how they spend that time? With him talking about her, always about Her, until a couple of days ago he had endured it but today him was excessively smiling, with the mouth full of her name

He couldn't stand it anymore, threw away his PSP and snatching to the higher, sitting over his legs, cornered against the wall and kissing him desperately, pushing him under himself trying to control him while pressing they lips, anxiously

**"What are doing"** the kid tries to pull him off, without avoiding touch his mouth

**"Shut up"** growled Wally, annoyed or frustrated by that reaction

But was surprised when the higher took the initiative, catching his lower lip, gently  **"Don't cry later"** muttered the auburn, trapping and kiss him deeply, that tight hug amazed at Wally, marveling with the sensation, can feel how Nigel caress his body, holding the blond's head to kissing him, sucking and licking passionately his lips, his heart goes too fast so much that he trembled holding himself at the auburn, he let him do what wants, leave Wally's attempts as clumsy " _ noob's kisses _ " against the avalanche of delicious sensations that the older one unleashed

But he is not angry, really enjoys it while touching the soft skin of the abdomen of his friend, without knowing how his hands got there but don't really care, this feels very good, so much that it's completely erect and even rubbing himself against his friend, who with a slight smile hold him for the waist  **" Let's go to my room, "** whisper

The australian had too horny and confusing but he can remember that they still in the backyard of Uno's uncle house  **"No, I..."** he refused softly, trying to recover breath

**"You can't go home with this"** Nigel whispered in his ear, rubbing the younger's erection over the clothes

**"No"** He pushed him, too scared by enjoying that touch but the auburn intensified the hug, grabbing his waist and facing him, the blond kid admire that clear skin unexpectedly blushed, too amazed by his own reflection in that dark glasses, Wally can't see his eyes but is fascinated with the auburn's smile

**"Ok"** Nigel kisses him gently to release him, but the blond stops it and pulling him for the jacket, kissing him too intensely, wanting to make him tremble as he, Wally really want to be touched but can't be Anyone, only can by Nigel Uno

The australian go stairs up, embarrassed, and too worried that someone might see it, although Nigel doesn't seem troubled and that annoys the minor "How many times Uno has done this? How can you act so normally going up with a kid completely hard? Or ¿Is Uno so self-confident that even at this moment don't worried about being seen?" He, in the other way, tries to cover his erection with his hands while the auburn was smiling, amused

The room of his friend it's on the second floor, is spacious and clean, Wally has been hundreds of times there but it never seemed so intense get inside or ended front the auburn's bed, seeing that king-size he swallow nervously, feeling not only smaller also much more insecure  **"You can take a bath, if you want"** Nigel exclaimed enter after him, going to leaving the PSPs on the desk, without interest in the blond

**"¿What?"** He managed to articulate something in his annoyance, watching how the taller half-sit at the desk, paying short attention

**"Do you want to do it?"** the british smiled, crafty and assuming his answer

**"¿What?"** He yells, backing up and hitting with the bed  **"No"** muttered, sitting on the bed shore, his heart is beating too fast and feel scared but very... horny, **"I thought... we could... just... kiss us, another bit"** said embarrassed of doing it, evaded his gaze and bite his own lip, ready to hear a refusal, the face ached from how red he was but certainly it was less than his erection, tight and wet under the clothes

Uno stand up and he almost jolts, so excited like his cock  **"That ain't going down no matter how much we kiss us"** whispered the auburn walk to him, standing front the bed not only looked taller, his serious face and dark glasses make look it deliciously sexy, determined and dominant, Wally swallow expectantly, clinging to the bed overwhelmed, hot to feel subdued looked at him,  **"Well, we can try"** the british smiled, licking his own lips and taking off his black jacket

The auburn go over the younger and removing him the orange sweatshirt  **" I can kiss you with my clothes on"** said immediately the blond, exalted, but could not stop him and ends only in his light t-shirt

**"It's better without obstacles"** Nigel smile astute, caressing him and removing the child's last clothes

Wally feels his whole body trembling under the warm hands of his friend, and can't wait any longer, pulls of him sick of waiting and anxious for kissing him, devouring his lips while Uno gently took out his own clothes

Nothing cares at the blond, he just wants to suck the auburn's tongue or be defeated by it, but when feels that warm and delicious touch on his painfully swollen cock, terrified try stop him  **"STOP"** shouted scared but it was late

Uno's hand it's stroking it, gently **"I told you, this can't calm down with kisses"** insisted the british playing with him, more vigorously, how Wally never has done it in his life, the liquid pre-seminal overflow between the jolts, dropping in the bed, while He loses himself in the pressure, moves, and heat of the auburn's hand, he can't breath totally fascinated looking how Nigel masturbates him

The older one approached and barely touching his lips, leave him yearning for more,  **"There's another way"** whispers, tempting him a kiss but smiles and moves away leaving all Wally stunned, he burying his nails on the bed when his cock is swallowed by the tight and burning Nigel's mouth, he feels melting under the slippery touch from that tongue, filled with the lewd sound they do when each in and out, Wally loses himself, shaking and suffocating inside the mouth of his best friend, falling into the bed without strength, with the eyes on the whiteness of the ceiling, barely breathing

But feel the slight movement in the bed and He can't help it, extends his arm searching for the auburn, clinging to the first thing he grabs  **"Auch"** the british complained **"You're very effusive"** laughs even with the pain, taking his hand, softly

**"You still hard,"** Wally says, almost breathless

**"Don't worry, I will take a shower"** replied his friend

Lying down and unable to see his face, the blond thinks all of kinds things but pulls on him to straighten himself, facing him  **"Don't underestimate me"** threatens him and release so soon discover from where was grabbing him

Nigel laughs lightly while patting the blond's head, passing his fingers through that messy hair  **"I don't do it, seriously I don't, just..."** the older take a breath and boldly Wally grabs it back the zipper trying open it, but Nigel's hand stops him and forces it to look at him  **"Sorry, but I can't be satisfied only by your mouth"** whispers brushing they lips making tremble at australian

**"I can do it,"** says Wally, confused, he knows has never done it or even thought about doing it, but it's strangely excited seeing Nigel look at him, only to him

The auburn smiles  **"No, you don't understand"** laughs looking at him affectionately, almost protectively, as if he were a child

Wally has seen that look when his friend talks condescending with his cousins, playing jokes to them for their innocence, and he doesn't want that,  **"Shut up, I will do it,"** he shouts, fast and sharply lay him in bed, taking out the auburn's cock, this throbs in his hand and the blond swallows nervous, looking it, because obviously he never saw it like that, swollen, reddish and imposing, amazed wet his lips without knowing where to start

So Uno's hand take his face  **"Fuck, you are so cute"** the auburn mutters caressing blond's blushing cheek

The minor love that touch, and much more because he can feel the jolt of the hot dick in his hands  **"Shit"** complains exhaling on him and  _ ¡God! _ Uno's groan can get everything, he kisses the tip yearning for more, that uninhibited and lewd voice has never heard it and now he only wants it for himself, licks the tip quickly but the british take his hand, that one who is stroking him and moving it, smoothly, teaching at australian how to do it, soft, continuous and enveloping appoint the rhythm over his own erection while caressing affectionately to the blond's face

**"Wally, you don't have to do it"** mutters sweetly

Forcing to the blond get on him  **"Ok, put it in"** shouts anger and tired of being treated as a " _ Silly virgin _ "

Nigel's face is priceless, his lips tremble and unbeliever remains motionless  **"What? No"** says almost exalted and trying to push him away

Then Beetles knows it, that's a victory he doesn't want to let go  **"Come on, it's not so big"** he smiles playing the auburn's balls, pretentious  **"¿The pinky maybe?"** insists attentively to his face, his friend face don't change much, lightly bites his own lip making look more appetizing, even his dark eyebrows stay intrigued and the blond gain more confidence

However, Nigel rises and quickly it's on top  **"¿You have played with your pinky, Wally?"** asked him, brushing it with his breath, their lips barely touching when speaks but the minor melts under the sensation

**"No"** the blond replied, so mildly that he can't be sure has he said it, but that doesn't stop the older one to kiss him deeply, that short kiss is too much for the australian, especially when he feels that manly fingers outlining his mouth **"Nigel"** groans surprised for his own voice but it's silenced when his friend plays with them in his mouth, inside, slowly and tentatively, rub it his tongue so softly that it reaffirms it in a few seconds

**"Don't worry, we will take care of that too"** Nigel jokes kissing his body, Wally lets himself be done, he loves to suck the auburn's fingers wishing to suck his cock like that, just thinking about it he gets wet with his own dense pre-seminal, who drop through his abdomen, he soars the hips anxious but Uno retains it and pulls out his own fingers  **"Let's see"** smiles, taking with them a good amount of the lubrication

Trembling the blond just watch, until notices what at the older want do, and feel it in his...  **"No,"** he shouts pushing away his arm, even as still holding on to the other

Nigel laughs hugging him, even when the minor buried his nails on the auburn's arm  **"You're so cute"** whispers keeping him in his arms, Wally hits under the older's ribs, annoying and blushing but his friend doesn't stop  **"You are very very cute"** repeats separating and forcing at minor to see him **"Seriously"** smoothly says, kissing him in the way that makes at australian lose his head, spellbound

Wally hugs him and feeling his neurons go one by one but suddenly ends with his back against the bed **"I am sorry"** sighs Uno catching his legs and gathering them on his own shoulder, he feels the auburn's throbbing firmness too close his tremulous point, bites his lip looking at him, terrified, although he can see his intense and blues eyes, full of desire for him, but the slight pressure changes and climbing for his balls, he squeezes his legs feeling Nigel's thick dick slip between them, rubbing the erection impetuous **"Do not squeeze your thighs"** the auburn moans, affirming his legs to fuck them, rubbing both dicks

But Wally does it, half frustrated not to have it inside, although the ardent lunges and the skillful hand of Uno compensate him exquisitely  **"Damn"** groans the auburn without stopping and even increased the pace, going so deep and fierce that the minor feel completely dizzy, holding to his hand frightened by the strong electric heat what shakes them, splashed of both he filled with Nigel's scent keeping his hand and sleeping in that pleasant sensation

Wake up under the soft blanket, touch his face looking for splashes but it's clean, the bathroom door opens abruptly and he smiles at the just bathed auburn, who comes out  **"¿Will you stay for sleep?"** Nigel asks so kind and friendly as ever

**"I'll stay, but not for sleep"** Wally smiles, waiting at the taller gets the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
